Into The Darkest Throes
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Sometimes a love for someone can become a dark thing. Love can make you do things you never would have if you didn't care for that person. But how far will Dave and Kanaya go to save someone they care for? (Rosemary and other shipping's in letter chapters) (Rated for Language, violence, and mild torment but nothing too bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Darkest Throes**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gilbert woke up chained to a wall. He didn't recognize where he was. He looked around and seen that he was in what appeared to be a basement or underground room. Gilbert felt light head, figuring whatever the person who had kidnapped him had given him was messing with his head. Gilbert slowly looked around the room, hoping he could get an a clue on where he was. He heard someone enter the room and seen a young lady in a long black dress enter the room. Gilbert was unsure if this girl was dangerous or not. She might have been the one who kidnapped him. She stepped over to him, placing a hand on his cheek, her nails were painted to match her dress as well as her lips. The girl looked tired or sickly and yet she was still untouchably beautiful. Her eyes were violet and they looked sad and longing for something. She seemed too delicate to harm anyone.

"I see you are confused as to how you got here." She said. When she spoke it sounded soft and refined yet like she could be quite devious. Gilbert unsure of what to say just nodded his head, wondering how she understood his confusion. Her lips made there way to his. Gilbert's eyes widened but he quickly allowed her kiss. She pulled away, looking into his gold eyes. "You're human," she whispered, her fingers tracing his lips. Gilbert's confusion returned, what had she meant by human? Gilbert looked at her face with the confusion he felt written bluntly a crossed it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not knowing what else to do. He was tied to a wall with chains. His options were limited. She blinked but them placed a black pained finger over her equally black lips. Gilbert figured she was wearing lipstick since no normal persons lips were black. Gilbert thought on it then decided that she may not be normal. This girl didn't seem to be a chain but something was also something inhuman about her as well. The way she carried herself, the way she behaved, the way she seem to word things. It was as if she wasn't from this world.

"I'm merely stating that you are human. You aren't of the aliens or a rainbow drinker and yet you seem so very powerful. You have a power and that is why Kanaya wants you so much." The girl looked up at the sound of the door opening, in came a man who looked similar to her. He had on a baseball like shirt with a broken record on the front of it. He wore sunglasses on his eyes and he had a look of pure unenjoyment on his face. Almost as if he hated having to retrieve or see this young girl. Gilbert assumed he was there for the girl since he went straight toward her. He walked over to the girl. The girl didn't seem too excited to see this man but she also didn't seem too offended by his presence ether. He hugged the girl close, she seemed to be coughing. Gilbert could see her shoulders shaking. He wondered if this boy was her boyfriend or something like that.

"Rosie come on. We need to get you back in bed so you may rest." The boy said, hugging Rosie closer. Gilbert was sure that was her name. Rosie, a lovely name. She looked kinda like a Rose herself. Like a black Rose. Dark and beautiful, she seemed fragile. Rosie looked up at the boy and nodded her head.

"Okay, lets go Dave." She said, allowing Dave to carry her up the stairs. Gilbert felt as though that girl was being forced to endure something that was very hard on her. He only hoped everything would turn out alright.

Dave lied Rose on her bed. He seen that she looked paler then usual. He kissed her head. She smiled at him. She grabbed his hand. "Dave, I'm...I'm..." Dave placed a finger over her lips.

"You're going to be fine Rosie." Dave said, kissing her head. She closed her eyes. Dave petted her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Just rest Rosie and let me take care of our guest." He said, watching her fall asleep. He left the room to go see how this Gilbert guy Kanaya had brought home was. Dave hoped they would finish this soon for the sake of Rose.

"We will fix this. I swear." Dave said, his eyes turning to the girl leaning against the wall. Her Jade eyes opened and looked at him. She pushed off from the wall and made her way to him. Her black lipstick cover lips were in a frown, which wasn't unusual. She wasn't happy much anyways, mostly only when in the compony of Rose.

"Just Make Sure It Will Work, Dave." She said. Dave watched her make her way into Rose's room. Dave sighed, turning away. It was best to leave her to Rose. They had a history or whatever. Dave decided he would go see how that Raven or Gilbert guy was. They need him alive, for now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Memory's of times when spend days in bed was a good thing floated around in Roses head. She could faintly recall her mother drunk and attempting to cure her child's miner colds. These thoughts brought tears to her eyes. Her mother would never try to ease her pain or worries again. Rose's mother was dead and she'd never see or know what was happening to her baby girl. Rose knew it was better if she didn't, her mother couldn't fix this, no one could. Dave believed he could, Rose was happy that Dave thought he could save her but she wished it didn't mean harm innocent people. She opened her eyes to see Kanaya standing over her, a look of worry on her face. Rose did her best to smile, to ease Kanaya's concern. She didn't want the girl to worry too much over her. She wasn't dead just yet so Kanaya shouldn't be so upset. She sat up slowly, with the help of Kanaya. "Rose Are You Feeling Okay" Kanaya asked, the concern in her voice wasn't surprising. Rose knew Kanaya worried for her nonstop. Rose put on a brave face, not wishing to make Kanaya's concern worse, also not wanting to seem weak. Despite everything Rose felt weak.

"I'm fine Kanaya." Rose said, giving a small smile. Rose could tell by the look on Kanaya's face that she didn't fully believe her. Rose always said she was fine, she'd said she was fine when Kanaya had found out about all of this. When you care for someone it's much easier to tell when they are in pain or harms way. Kanaya placed her chin on top of Rose's head. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rose's body, holding her protectively against her chest. Rose lied her head against Kanaya's chest, closing her eyes. This was her favorite part, laying in Kanaya's arms. Rose felt conferrable.

Dave walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert looked at Dave, feeling somewhat nervous. He felt like Dave was about to do something bad to him. Dave had a look on his face like he was quite upset. Before Gilbert could say anything Dave wrapped his hands around Gilbert's neck and started choking him. Gilbert's eyes widened, he couldn't breath. Dave had tears streaming down his face. "It's not fair..." He mumbled, squeezing tighter. Gilbert's eyes met Dave's and he was surprised at the evil look in Dave's red eyes. He didn't even look human. "It's not fair that you could save the ones you love and yet I'm helpless to do so!" Dave glared at Gilbert. Gilbert's vision started to blur, he knew if Dave didn't release his hold on him then he would pass out. Dave let go of Gilbert. Gilbert leaned against the wall still bound to it. The only thing that was preventing him from hitting the hard floor was his restraints. Dave sat down in a chair that was in the room. "I'm the fucking knight of time! I can't even save my own fucking sister!" Dave covered his face with his hands. Gilbert could tell that this Dave guy was under a lot of stress. Gilbert was going to say something but decide not to. It would only make things worse. Gilbert's gaze fell to the floor. Gilbert didn't have everything he wanted. This guy made it sound like he had it all, which wasn't true. Gilbert had Oz for a little while but Oz would go back to the abyss someday plus Oz like Alice better then him anyways. He looked up at Dave, deciding against his better judgement to offer words of sympathy to him.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to fix everything." Gilbert regretted saying anything almost right after he'd spoke. Dave looked at him with those evil, deranged eyes. Dave's lips slowly formed into a somewhat sinister grin.

"You're right and you will help us." Dave said, picking up a syringe with a liquid Gilbert had never seen before. Gilbert felt like he would die before any of this was over. He really hoped not.


End file.
